


Bold enough to take a shot

by littlefandom



Series: We Can Talk About Everything [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Communication, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Doctor Magnus Bane, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, M/M, Moving In Together, Partying, Social Anxiety, Talking, Teasing, Writer Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: "There are a few things that annoy Alec about himself, but the one that annoys him the most is the fact that he just can’t say no to his sister. So when Isabelle offered going clubbing one day, and Magnus immediately jumped on this idea, he just couldn’t say no."Magnus and Alec venture on a night out with his siblings and as hesitant as Alec is about this, there's basically nothing he wouldn't do to make his boyfriend happy, especially that they all deserve a break. Magnus, on the other hand, is thrilled with the idea but makes sure to remind Alec that he doesn't have to do anything he's not comfortable with.Or, Alec tries to be bolder, some spikes of jealousy and lots of fun on a night out!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: We Can Talk About Everything [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189639
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	Bold enough to take a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello  
> So, a bit of time again, but I am back with another instalment of this series! Someone in the comments suggested going clubbing some time ago, so here it is: malec's night out!  
> And of course, we're going to touch a bit on anxiety and stepping out of the comfort zones + a little domestic moment in the end 😊 Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Part of the series, but can actually be read alone.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec sits on the couch in his boyfriend’s loft, scrolling through his text chain with Izzy one more time to make sure he’s right about the time they’ve established to meet. He’s only waiting for Magnus to finish getting dressed and then they’re ready to go.

There are a few things that annoy Alec about himself, but the one that annoys him the most is the fact that he just can’t say no to his sister. So when Isabelle offered going clubbing one day, and Magnus immediately jumped on this idea, he just couldn’t say no. And while he sucks at refusing his sister, he also sucks at refusing his boyfriend. Combining them together should be Alec’s worst nightmare, but he loves them both too much to ever consider them as such.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go. He wants to do everything that makes Magnus and his sister happy. When he saw the excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes… He knows that Magnus doesn’t have a lot of opportunities to go out since his job as a doctor can be very demanding. So when they’ve finally found a Friday night that suits all of them, they decided to venture on. And it’s fine by Alec, it really is. It’s just… He doesn’t like big crowds. So many people, dancing, moving so close to each other… it makes him quite uncomfortable. Not that he told Magnus, he doesn’t want to ruin his night.

He’s getting better at talking. They both are, but still, he’s scared of Magnus eventually deciding he’s being too much. First his stupid depressive episodes, this whole thing with his parents’ divorce and fighting for custody over Max… They all truly deserve to have a fun night out. And even if it’s not his idea of fun, he can sacrifice for Magnus. Especially since his boyfriend has been there for him through the worst. He deserves the reward.

“Magnus, we’re gonna be late!” Alec calls out towards the bedroom where his boyfriend is getting ready. He stares at the message his sister sent, telling him that they’re supposed to meet in half an hour. And they’ll have to take a cab to get to Pandemonium, since he’s pretty sure Magnus won’t refuse himself a drink on a night out and Alec plans to let loose a bit too, alcohol might help a bit.

“Just a minute, love!” Magnus replies and after a few minutes, he emerges out of the bedroom, twirling in place and showing off his outfit.

Alec’s jaw practically drops. Just… _wow_.

Magnus is always beautiful. It’s an undeniable fact. Alec loves every single version of him. Bare-faced in the morning, ready for a busy day of work, foppish for a night out. Even exhausted after a long day of work, with his eyes tried, but still with a dashing smile.

But this… Looking this good should be a crime. Magnus is wearing black, tight-fitting pants, a navy blue shirt with golden lines and a few buttons undone. He’s topped it all with golden eyeliner in the corner of his eyes that matches the pattern of his shirt and hair styled in a mohawk.

Alec suddenly feels very underdress with his black pants and jeans shirt, that's somewhat washed over at some places. 

“So…” Magnus prompts as if Alec’s reaction wasn’t enough. But he looks a bit nervous as he bites his lip “is it too much?”

Alec quickly shakes off his daze, instantly shaking his head, still not able to take his eyes off of his boyfriend’s excellence.

“You look stunning,” He finally gets to stutter after regaining his ability to talk, slightly recovering from Magnus’ amazing look. He really wouldn’t mind staying at home and just admiring him.

Magnus goes to seat on a coffee table in front of Alec and so he gets even a better view of his boyfriend’s impeccable make-up, yet again feeling himself becoming speechless.

“You look dashing too,” Magnus compliments, sweeping some loose hair out of his forehead. Alec barely resists the urge to snort, because yeah, if he looks great then Magnus is a Greek God of beauty.

Eventually, he decides not to comment, not to embarrass himself even more.

“Weren’t you saying something about being late…” Magnus trails off teasingly. He stands up and reaches for Alec’s hand.

With no hesitation, he slides his palm into his boyfriend’s and lets him pull him up from the couch.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks then, squeezing his fingers between his. “Your hands are shaking.”

Fuck, he didn’t even notice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec answers swiftly “still didn’t recover from you dropping that attack on me.” He excuses.

“What?” Magnus frowns.

“You. This look,” Alec explains, pointing at his outfit “you look incredible, really.”

Magnus leans in to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, darling,” He says with a smile and Alec exhales, happy that he got to get away with whatever hesitance he may feel towards tonight. He mirrors his boyfriend’s smile and begins to lead them towards the door, only to feel Magnus tug at his hand to stop him after a few steps “Alexander…” He starts, waiting till Alec turns back to him “you know we don’t have to go, right?”

The question takes him aback a bit. He does know, but… it’s fine. He can handle it. It makes Magnus happy so it’s not really a question.

But as much as he knows that he can pretend, he finds himself not wanting to. He and Magnus are being open with each other, he doesn’t want to ruin it with some stupid fear of crowded places.

“Yeah, I know,” He says, looking down at his and Magnus’ joined hands “I just… I’m not very good with crowds. They make me feel…” He struggles to find the right word.

“Crowded?” Magnus supplies with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Alec chuckles lightly.

“I’ll be right by your side, okay?” His boyfriend promises, which actually makes Alec feel a bit better. Magnus’ presence is always soothing. “But we really don’t have to go, darling. If it makes you uncomfortable-“

“No I want to go,” Alec cuts in quickly “you want to, right?”

Magnus looks back at him with a bit of an unimpressed expression, but there’s still a soft edge to it.

“Alexander, I’m asking you what you want,” He states gently “I don’t want you to force yourself through something just for me.”

“Magnus, I’m not forcing myself through anything,” Alec tries to assure him, cupping his face delicately, but his boyfriend doesn’t look convinced “I swear. I want to go out with you, Izzy and Jace. We can have fun, right?”

Magnus considers him with a persistent look, but Alec manages to hold his gaze.

“Alright,” Magnus says eventually “but the moment something makes you uncomfortable, or when you want to go home, just tell me, okay?”

“I don’t want to spoil your night…” Alec admits hesitantly.

“You won’t,” Magnus retorts firmly “I won’t be able to enjoy the night if you don’t. So I want you to be honest, just like always. We can talk about everything, right?”

“Okay,” Alec promises with a nod.

“Yeah?” Magnus inquires.

“Yeah,”

Magnus leans in to kiss him on the lips gently, pulling back after a few seconds with a contented smile.

“Let’s go then,” He tugs at Alec’s hand, his smile turning a bit more teasing as he leads them out of the loft.

Alec promises himself that it will be fine. That he can let loose and enjoy his time with his boyfriend, but most importantly, that he’ll be honest with Magnus about what he needs.

The thumping base hits Alec as soon as they enter Pandemonium. Too used to the silence of his apartment, now he can feel the music pounding through his whole body. Magnus is a still presence at his side, immediately sliding his hand into Alec’s and keeping him close, sending him a soft smile as Alec turns to him, mirroring the gesture.

Isabelle beams with excitement at Simon, but Alec can also see how relaxed she gets now. The last few weeks have been tough on her. When it comes to college and their parent’s divorce, plus some really meaningless arguments with Simon about the stupidest things. Izzy snaps easily when she’s on edge, so Alec’s happy that she took tonight to relax and that she and Simon seem to be doing better than ever. It all only confirms in the way the man looks at his sister, so full of love.

Jace and Clary couldn’t refuse an offer for a night out too, but by the way, they keep stealing some knowing glances at each other, Alec’s pretty sure that they’re going to disappear to find some corner to make out in. Not that Alec could judge his brother. Today, they’re all free to do whatever they like and seems like most of them plans to take full advantage of it.

Besides the music, the second thing that hits Alec is not as much enjoyable. They haven’t even reached the bar yet and he’s already noticed like five people checking Magnus out. He’s not a jealous type, really, but it also doesn’t make him comfortable when people are so obvious. As if they couldn’t see Magnus’ hands in his, the way they keep gravitating towards each other… Their body language makes it pretty clear that they’re here with each other and they’re together.

Also, Alec doesn’t understand how being so vulgarly bold can be attractive. Basically eye-fucking a stranger, looking them up and down with apparently only one indication for the night… it’s a big no from Alec. He’s never been a fan of any kind of one night stands or casual sex. It totally wasn’t for him and he could never do this, let someone he practically doesn’t know get so close to him. But he supposes all is for people and he’s not the one to judge.

But one thing is finding a person for the night that has the same purpose and another is eyeing someone’s boyfriend up and down with assumingly the same indication.

“Let’s go get some drinks!” Isabelle screams over the music. Alec was pretty sure they were getting towards the bar either way, but now his sister makes their plans clear.

He lets Magnus order for him, since he’s not sure what he’s in the mood for but trusts his boyfriend to know his tastes enough. Magnus seems delighted with the decision, turning towards the bartender to place the order with a cheeky smile. Alec promised himself to be bold tonight, so he’s being bold. Step one: letting his boyfriend treat him to a drink.

They toast to everything they can think of. Izzy passing some difficult exam, Simon finishing a new song and Alec coming towards the end with his second book, although he tries to protest that it’s still pretty far away from being properly finished.

“Details,” Jace retorts lightly, taking yet another shot in one go.

And Alec realises that he doesn’t actually feel that bad now. It’s nice to catch up with his family and friends, even though the music is still a bit too loud for his liking. Having Magnus near also helps him relax, so there’s that.

He doesn’t notice when and where Jace and Clary disappear to, tries to tone down his big brother’s instincts tonight. He knows Jace will handle himself and trusts Clary enough to keep him out of any trouble.

Everything goes smoothly. So far so good. Until Isabelle basically jumps from her spot at the bar next to Simon.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” She immediately begins swaying to the music “Let’s go!” She tugs at Alec’s and Simon’s arms, knowing that she doesn’t have to convince Magnus, trying to drag them towards the dancefloor.

But that, Alec retorts, is something he’s not bold enough to do yet.

“No, Izzy-” He tries to wiggle out of her grip.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun!” She yells, her words already slightly tangled together from the drinks. Alec only keeps shaking his head at her with a slightly panicked expression, till she rolls her eyes and let’s go of him, but clearly doesn’t let the subject go since she turns to Magnus, “Magnus, sort your boyfriend out. Come find us on the dancefloor.” She orders and drags Simon, who doesn’t really seem to be protesting anymore, forward into the club.

Magnus chuckles lightly, coming to stand in front of Alec who’s leaning back at the bar. He wraps one arm around Alec’s waist, leaning a bit closer to him so he doesn’t have to shout.

“Come on, love,” He tries gently “Izzy’s right. It’s going to be fun.”

“No, I’m fine here,” Alec states. Magnus gives him a pleading smile, but no. He can’t do it now. Maybe he needs a few more drinks. And he did promise not to force himself.

“Alright,” Magnus doesn’t push and just drops it for which Alec is incredibly thankful. He’s bracing himself for the comfort of his boyfriend’s body to disappear as he marches onto the dancefloor, but instead of him walking away, Alec sees him leaning back onto the bar next to him.

It takes him a few seconds to shake off his surprise and realises something.

“You can go,” Alec turns to him, but Magnus only frowns “really. I know you want to. I don’t want to keep you here.”

“It’s fine, darling,” Magnus smiles at him softly “I’m pretty content here with you,” He adds, pressing them closer together from where his arm still rests around Alec. He kisses him gently and stays close as he smiles when their lips part.

But it doesn’t sit right with Alec.

“Magnus, I’m serious,” He starts and gestures to where Simon twirls his sister around “go, have fun.”

“I promised I’d stay with you-“ Magnus clearly hesitates, but Alec notices how he glances towards the dancefloor too.

“I’m fine,” Alec assures with a smile. He really is. Nothing wrong is happening, he got used to the music and the people. It’s pretty fine here, the dancefloor is way more crowded when the bar is quite okay. He can handle it here “go, baby. I’ll be okay with just watching you for now.” He adds a bit more teasingly.

Magnus looks at him with a smirk, biting his lip as if still hesitating. But after one more glance to where Izzy and Simon are, Alec can see that he eventually managed to convince him.

“Just one song,” Magnus promises “and I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Dance to how many songs you’d like,” Alec says, but still basks himself in this last moment he has of being in his boyfriend’s arms “I’m okay.”

“Come find me whenever you’d like, alright?” Magnus pecks him on the lips quickly and Alec nods. “Do you want another drink?”

“I’ll get something. Don’t worry,” Alec assures him and then rolls his eyes at Magnus’ hesitancy “go.” He says, exasperated.

“Okay,” With one last kiss Magnus disappears into the crowd, leaving Alec smiling on his spot.

He turns back to the bar, deciding on getting whatever he was drinking, just gesturing for the same and soon a full glass appears in front of him as the bartender places it there with a smile.

Taking the first sip, Alec turns back to face the dancefloor, his eyes instantly scanning the crowd in search of Magnus.

And if nothing could prepare him for Magnus’ astonishing appearance today, then definitely no powers on this earth were able to prepare him for seeing his boyfriend dance.

They don’t get many chances to just dance, Alec actually realises. Yeah, there was one night at Magnus’ apartment with a few too many glasses of wine when they ended up slow dancing in the middle of the living room. But slow dancing and club dancing are totally different things, and Alec apprehends he sucks at both.

Magnus moves swiftly, almost sensually, rocking his body in the rhythm of the music like he was born for it. Always perfectly in tune and looking just so goddamned happy. Alec’s amazed by watching him just let go and enjoy himself. He throws his head back with laughter as Isabelle says something to him.

And somehow, in this sea full of bodies Magnus manages to find Alec and when their eyes cross it’s like the whole noise of the club fades away for Alec. He’s got tunnel vision for Magnus, there’s no loud thumping music, no people looking at his boyfriend in an inappropriate way, just no people at all. Magnus sends him a genuine smile which Alec easily reciprocates. Then he brings his drink to his suddenly dry lips.

Then everything comes back to him when Magnus turns away and continues dancing, hips moving fluidly into the music. Something about his moves makes Alec kind of regret not joining him, but that part is swiftly dismissed, replaced by the thought that he’d just embarrass himself next to Magnus. And no matter how much he hates it, he still gets insecure, even with his boyfriend who he trusts endlessly.

“Hey,” Alec gets startled when he hears a voice next to him. And the fact that he’s even able to hear some voice in all that noise has to mean that whoever is talking to him must be pretty close.

He turns to see a man next to him on his left. He’s dressed in a tight shirt that looks like it’s about to pop out its buttons from where it's running over the man’s muscular torso, his blonde hair is kind of a mess. He’s tall, not as tall as Alec, but still and he smiles teeth flashing grin as Alec turns to him confused.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The stranger offers and first, Alec already has a drink and second, he didn’t exactly come here to make friends. Especially not ones that look like they’d want to eat him and measure him up. As much as Alec hates seeing Magnus being on a receiving end of such looks, he retorts that he’s not a fan of it when it comes to himself too.

“Thanks, but I already have a drink,” Alec replies as politely as he can, trying no to show off his annoyance as he tips his still half-full glass towards the man to present that he’s telling the truth.

“A next one, then,” The stranger still pushes.

“No, that’s my last one,” Alec says, turning back to the dancefloor. And of course, as much as he needs a comforting sight of his boyfriend’s form now, he can’t quite locate him.

“You’re here all by yourself?” The man asks and Alec’s plan was to ignore him, but maybe if he just puts an end to this and says that he’s here with his boyfriend then he’ll back off. But before he gets to answer the man steps closer to Alec, as if he already wasn’t close, and continues. “Such a pretty thing.”

Alec closes his eyes and exhales, trying not to snap. He’s definitely not a fan of such approach.

“No actually, I’m here with my boyfriend and friends,” Alec says and not so subtly takes a step to his right to put some more distance between himself and the man.

“And they’ve left you all alone?” The stranger prompts with an amused smile.

“I don’t think it’s your business,” Alec replies, his tone now far from being polite as he tried at the beginning.

“We can make it my business,” The man retorts teasingly, sliding closer to Alec again.

Alec’s just about to snap and tell him to back off because he clearly can’t take a hint that Alec’s not interested so he’s done with the kind way of trying to get rid of him, but before he gets to, he feels a light touch on his arm and somehow he knows that without even turning to look that it’s Magnus.

“Hi, darling,” Magnus slides into the almost non-existent space between him and the stranger, putting some much-needed distance, offering the man a dashing grin as he turns to him “I don’t think there’s anything for you to look for here,” He tells him.

“Relax, we were just having a talk-“ The man deflects, visibly irritated by Magnus’ sudden arrival.

“Well, time for chit-chat is over,” Magnus doesn’t even let him finish “me and my boyfriend are going to dance,” He announces and takes Alec’s palm in between his “right?” He inquires, turning to Alec now.

Magnus doesn’t really sound like he’d be fond of hearing no for an answer now, but Alec realises that he doesn’t actually want to say no. Dancing with Magnus sounds like a much better option than coming across some other creep that tries to hit on him.

 _Be bold_ , he thinks. Fuck it. He’s probably going to embarrass himself, but deep down he knows that Magnus would never make him feel bad about it. Especially when they’re having fun.

So he takes his glass in the hand that’s not occupied by Magnus’, raises it to his lips to drown it in one go, grimacing slightly at the strong sting of alcohol and then he nods at Magnus.

“Yeah,” He replies and is rewarded with an indubitable pleased grin from his boyfriend as he immediately tugs at his hand to lead him further into the space of the dancefloor, throwing a dazzling smile over his shoulder to the man at the bar.

“I can’t leave you even for a moment, can I, darling?” Magnus asks amusingly as he brings Alec closer with his arms around his waist when they come to a stop in the middle of the dancefloor.

“I’m sorry,” is Alec’s first instinct to say and only after he does he realises how stupid it sounds. Magnus must have realised it too since he laughs before managing to speak.

“Alexander, that guy was hitting on you, so the only thing you’re guilty of are you incredible looks,” He states and now Alec chuckles too, shaking his head lightly “can’t blame him though, if I saw someone as amazing as you, alone at the bar I’d probably try my luck too,” He shrugs “which is a lesson for me not to leave you alone.”

“You know I’d handle it, right?” Alec leans in to ask him. He really would, it’s not like he needed rescue, but he admits, it was kind of hot when Magnus stepped in, all in his confidence and grace.

“Of course I know that,” Magnus replies, placing his palm on Alec’s cheeks, angling his face to look at him “but I also know that you’d try to be nice and sometimes guys like that just can’t take a hint.”

Yeah, Alec noticed.

“Talking from experience?” Alec questions, wondering if his boyfriend has ever found himself in a similar situation. He guesses that yes. Magnus is gorgeous, so it would be impossible for him not to get hit on. Alec’s surprised nobody tried today. Surprised, but happy.

“I’ve been here and there,” Magnus shrugs and grins at him “anyway, just wanted to rescue you before it got more unpleasant than it probably already was. And I don’t appreciate anybody ogling my boyfriend so shamelessly, so there’s that.”

Alec feels himself blushing, thankful for the club’s flashing lights that probably prevent Magnus from seeing it.

“My hero,” Alec leans in to whisper to his ear, following his words with a kiss to his cheek. He pulls back to find Magnus presenting him a contended smile.

“I think such a heroic act deserves much more of a reward,” He retorts and Alec rolls his eyes at him fondly. He doesn’t know why Magnus always comes up with the funniest excuses just to make him kiss him. He really could just ask, but Alec appreciates all of his efforts.

Besides, he’s right, so Alec doesn’t hesitate to seal their lips in a kiss. They must be looking ridiculous, Alec realises, standing in the middle of the club and kissing like some idiots, but he doesn’t really care, not when Magnus’ lips are on his, not when they’re holding each other.

“Okay,” Magnus only puts a centimetre of distance between them when he speaks, keeping their foreheads pressed together “now we can dance.”

Alec prays that Magnus doesn’t feel him flinch. Right, that’s why they came to the dancefloor. For a few glorious moments, he let himself forget about it.

“Magnus,” Alec starts when Magnus already begins to sway his hips into the rhythm. The song is a bit of a slower one now. 

“Mhm?” He makes a questioning sound.

“I can’t dance,” He admits, closing his eyes as another wave of embarrassment rushes through him.

“I can teach you,” Magnus doesn’t bat an eyelash as he replies. Alec opens his eyes to find Magnus’ closed ones. And there’s something so lovely about seeing him losing himself not only in the music but also in Alec’s touch “it’s easy. You just have to let yourself feel it.” Magnus places his hands on Alec’s hips, lightly guiding his movements.

“I-I can’t,” Alec says or tries to say because soon Magnus’ palms slide to Alec’s jeans’ back pockets and he presses them flush together.

“Of course you can,” Magnus whispers to him and Alec can feel his smile when he places his lips to the underside of Alec’s jaw, kissing the skin there, making him shiver “just move for me.”

And well, he’d do anything for Magnus.

They sway together, catch the rhythm and Alec knows that it’s probably far from graceful, definitely far from what he saw Magnus can do. But when Magnus starts kissing down his neck, rolling his hips against his and Alec feels his fist tightening in his boyfriend’s shirt, he can’t really bring himself to care.

He barely resists a moan when one of Magnus’ hands finds its way onto the nape of his neck, fingers tangling into the hair there. Magnus uses this grip to angle Alec’s head back and when their eyes meet, Alec can see that Magnus’ are just as much hooded and hazy as his. He didn’t have a lot to drink tonight, but he feels drunk at the feeling of being here with Magnus like this.

He’s not sure how long they’ve spent like this, how many songs have gone through, he realises he wasn’t paying attention to the music, more to keeping in tune with Magnus.

Now, he’s feeling thirsty. But not only for another drink.

“Let’s go get a drink, huh?” Magnus proposes then as if reading his mind. Alec nods, letting himself peck his boyfriend on the lips once more and then Magnus manoeuvres them through the crowd back to the bar, where Alec unexpectedly spots the rest of their companions. All of them in a bit of worse state than earlier.

Clary’s holding up good, Jace’s eyes are a bit hazy. Drunk Izzy means that he’s kind of hyper acting, so she’s still dancing, although they’ve left the dancefloor. And Simon looks completely hammered, just staring at his girlfriend with heart eyes. Alec can’t help but smile as they go to join them.

“Oh, look who’s here,” His sister exclaims as they slide to the bar next to them, Alec with his arm wrapped around Magnus “thank you for finally joining us.”

“You look like you’re doing just fine without us,” Magnus points out and Izzy shrugs since she can’t disagree.

Sometime later, they somehow manage to find a table and they all squeeze themselves around it. They spend some time chatting, well mostly Magnus, Clary and Alec since the rest dives into some drunken escapades, but still, it’s fun. Then Jace challenges Magnus with some shots drinking game and well, Magnus has never shied away from a challenge, so he agrees.

“Good luck to us, since we need to get them home,” Clary tells Alec when their boyfriends start gulping the shots that somehow made their way up to their table. Alec chuckles as he observes them, but also agrees with Clary.

And so it goes on, and Alec finds that he enjoys himself. Something he wouldn’t really think of just this morning, or evening when he was getting ready. But it’s nice, it’s even a bit more than nice.

“You’re good?” Isabelle slides into a seat next to Alec and asks him a while later. She kind of sobered up during the last thirty minutes, so she’s pretty capable of holding a conversation now.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Alec sends her a smile as he replies.

“Just checking in since I know you were quite hesitant about this whole thing,” She gestures around them “I’m glad you went with us.”

“I’m glad too,” Alec admits and Izzy lights up even more.

“And I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself,” She smirks now “with Magnus, on the dancefloor…”

“Yeah, we had fun,” Alec feels his cheeks getting read, but Isabelle’s smile only softens when she watches him.

“That’s good,” She retorts and turns back to inspect the scene in front of them while Magnus finishes yet another trail of shots before Jace, so they can hear their brother groan in frustration.

“Admit your defeat, Jace,” Magnus shrugs as the man glares at him “I’m just too good,” His words come out kind of mumbled and Alec considers that he might have had enough for today.

Jace is definitely swaying on his feet, so after making sure that Clary managed to get him to a cab and her assurance that he’ll manage to get him to the apartment they begin to part ways. Alec hugs his sister goodbye, who wraps her arm around Simon and tries to set him to walk straight in front of them. Alec makes a mental note to call her when they get home to know they’ve made it in once piece.

Magnus clings onto Alec, appearing to be pretty content with his place underneath his boyfriend’s arm. Alec smiles lightly at the drunk expression on his face while they’re waiting for a cab to arrive.

“God, you’re so hot,” Alec gets startled by hearing these words so unexpectedly out of his boyfriend’s mouth and when he turns to Magnus, he can see him studying his face. Alec blushes again “really, I’m so lucky.”

“Not as lucky as I am,” Alec retorts, pressing a sweet kiss to Magnus’ temple.

“You’re always so sweet,” Magnus almost wails, making Alec chuckle “this is my boyfriend, he’s sweet and he’s hot and he’s mine!” Magnus exclaims a bit too loudly and a few people on the street turn their attention to them, but Alec is still laughing when he covers Magnus’ mouth with his palm to avoid any other, more shameless words escaping his lips.

“Shut up,” He urges giddily and only when Magnus raises his arms in defeat, he drops his hand and as soon as Magnus’ mouth is free, he leans in to kiss Alec.

He tastes like vodka and happiness.

And Alec would gladly stay with him like this, but eventually, their cab does arrive and the rational part of Alec’s brain tells him that they do need to get home. So being the responsible one, he breaks their kiss much to Magnus’ disapproval and leads them towards the car.

He had no idea his boyfriend is such an affectionate drunk, but he quite enjoys the way he wraps himself around Alec when they get settled in the cab. It’s kinda cute.

And he certainly doesn’t mind the way Magnus keeps clinging onto him the whole way home.

The loft is quiet when Alec sits down on the kitchen counter the next morning, a cup of coffee in his hand and a now half-full plate of French toasts in front of him, the other waiting on the counter for Magnus.

They passed out almost as soon as they got into bed last night. And as amused as Alec was with his boyfriend’s drunk demeanour, when they got home Magnus was almost a dead weight and Alec barely managed to carry him upstairs and to bed. So he was exhausted too, only found the strength to get him and Magnus rid of their clothes and then climbed under the covers, letting sleep overtake them almost immediately.

Alec expects Magnus’ hangover, even prepared him a glass of water and some aspirin with his breakfast, so he’s not really surprised when the morning silence gets broken by Magnus’ groan as he emerges into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Alec smiles as Magnus stretches out before dropping heavily into the seat across of him, running a hand over his face.

“Not so good,” Magnus retorts and Alec chuckles as he slides the glass of water and the pills closer to him “thank you,” Magnus smiles and gratefully takes the offered items “I’m never drinking again.” He whines, after draining his water.

“For sure,” Alec says with banter. Magnus rolls his eyes at him and definitely regrets it since he squints, probably from the headache “you just shouldn’t have taken so many shots with Jace.”

“Darling, I needed to show him that I can obviously beat him,” Magnus explains as if it was so clear and Alec watches him with a fond smile “but I’m sorry if I caused a lot of trouble for you last night,” He adds a bit more insecurely, but Alec immediately shakes his head.

“No,” He reaches for Magnus’ hand across the counter “nothing I couldn’t handle. I’d say you’re kind of an affectionate drunk,” He smiles to himself as he recalls last nights events.

“Well, only with you, love,” Magnus assures him, running his thumb over Alec’s knuckles delicately.

“I truly hope so,” Alec says jokingly, prompting a warm laugh from his boyfriend.

They sit for a few moments, just staring at each other with tender smiles. Magnus’ make-up is all smudged from last night since none of them bothered to remove it. His hair is standing out in various directions, some residues of hair products still in it, and there’s a pillow crease on his cheek, but Alec still finds himself lost in his beauty and yet another time is reminded of just how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

“Here,” Alec starts when he manages to take his eyes of the man in front of him and reminds himself of the long-forgotten breakfast. He moves the plate closer to Magnus on the counter “I made breakfast.”

“I love you,” Magnus sighs with appeasement and dives into the meal right away. Alec stands up and marches over to the sink to clean after himself “a man could get used to this type of treatment.” Magnus adds and Alec sends him a smile over his shoulder.

“Do you want coffee?” Alec asks as he dries his hands after washing his plate and mug “I wasn’t sure if you’d like one.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Magnus states with satisfaction “yes, I’d like some.”

“Okay,” Alec walks over to the coffee machine to prepare him a cup.

He can’t help it. He knows Magnus is more than capable of making his own coffee, but he just looks so adorable, sleep ruffed and just so soft. Alec would like to offer him the stars of the universe, but right now he can only manage a cup of coffee. But he’s sure Magnus will appreciate it.

“Babe, your coffee machine sucks,” Alec groans with frustration as he presses the button for the third time and it's still not working “you should get a new one.”

Magnus hums and walks over to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder just as he’s about to give up, but the machine finally decides to pull through.

“Or maybe we could take the one from your apartment…” Magnus suggests, hugging Alec from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah, and leave me without one?” Alec huffs out a laugh, turning in his arm. When he does, he finds Magnus looking slightly nervous and not meeting his eyes.

“What if you didn’t need one, because you would…” His boyfriend exhales heavily as if bracing himself before finally looking up “you would be living here.”

Alec frowns at first before the realisation hits him. And wow, okay, he totally wasn’t expecting to get hit with such an offer this morning.

“Are you trying to save up on not buying a coffee machine or asking me to move in with you?” He asks with a hint of amusement, but he does want to have a clear picture.

Magnus laughs lightly before cupping Alec’s face, taking a few moments to look at him and study his expression. After what seems to be the time he needs to ultimately make up his mind, he speaks more seriously.

“I want you to move in with me, darling,” He states “if that’s something you want too.”

Alec hates to admit it, but he hesitates.

He knows he doesn’t need to answer now, could probably just ask Magnus for more time to consider this. But he also looks at his boyfriend’s hopeful expression and…

It’s a big step. They’ve been together for more than half of a year, he spends most of his time at Magnus’ anyway, but still… if he agrees, he’ll have to get rid of his apartment, and not that he’s nostalgic about it, but it was his sanctuary. He’s still scared of being too much for Magnus and if he doesn’t have his apartment, he won’t have anywhere to run away and hide.

But should he hide? Recently, he’s been praising himself for being more and more open with Magnus. Considering such thing now would be a step backwards. He can’t think of hiding himself when it gets bad. It’s what cowards do. And he trusts Magnus. He lets him into the moments he thought he’d never let anyone see. But here they are.

It’s not really being bold now. He couldn’t be bold about something so serious and alternating. It’s simply choosing for himself, doing what he wants.

“If it’s too soon just say it, it’s fine,” Magnus must have sensed his hesitation since he speaks. His expression doesn’t fall, it’s still soft and Alec is glad he’s not putting any pressure on him. Not that Alec thinks he ever would.

“No, no it’s not that,” Alec shakes his head, searching for the right words “it’s just… a big step.”

“I know,” Magnus agrees, caressing his cheeks gently “so if you need more time to think about it, that’s totally okay. I’m not going anywhere, we have time to figure it out.”

Alec smiles at the care in Magnus’ voice, at the reassurance and the way that he always gives him a choice. The way his smile doesn’t even flatter, indicating that he won’t be mad, whatever choice Alec makes.

What could be better than having this all to himself every day?

“I want to move in with you,” He decides, letting his own smile stretch his lips.

“Really?” Magnus asks, quite surprised as if he already made up his mind on Alec declining him now.

“Yeah,” Alec shrugs, because yes, it’s that easy. He wants this, so what’s stopping him?

“Are you sure? Because I-“

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts him before he gets to spiral into some thoughts that don’t even make sense since Alec has already agreed “I want this. I really do.” He urges, in total seriousness now.

Magnus lets out a relieved exhale as if some weight has been taken down from his shoulders. Alec wonders if he’s been planning this for long if he’s been thinking about this. But he knows his boyfriend, so he’s pretty sure Magnus wouldn’t make this sort of decision in the spur of a moment. His heart kind of swells at the thought of Magnus imagining him in his space daily.

“Great,” Magnus retorts, clearly still wrapping his head around it. None of them actually realises how much it changes things, how closer they will become once they move in together “I’m just… I’m so happy. I was nervous you’d think it’s too soon, but I just… I want you here, Alexander. I miss you too much every night we have to spend apart, I hate waking up without you. I miss not having you here when I come home. I want my days to be filled with you, here in our home.”

Alec feels his smile widening, not being able to hold back anymore, he leans in to kiss his boyfriend, sealing their new decision with his act. Magnus is eager to return it, keeping Alec close with his hand on the nape of his neck, letting them bask in each other and the happiness that their today’s decision prompted. When their lips part, they still keep their foreheads pressed together.

“I want my days to be filled with you too,” Alec says and is graced with Magnus’ wonderful smile once more “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus replies and brings their lips together yet again.

Alec may still have to get used to calling the loft his home now, but then he realises that actually, home is where your heart is.

And his heart belongs with Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know all of your thoughts in the comments 🥰 you can also leave suggestions for some other stories in this series. I know I take forever to write them, but I promise I am collecting them and I remember about them!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
